Naruto: The Mask
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: The prankster is back and this time he will find an ancient power that will take things to a new level! Part of Rose Tiger Challenge!
1. New Power

Hey there guys! I was minding my own business when suddenly I found a new challenge and from the one and only Rose Tiger! and then I said "hmm Naruto? the Mask? Challenge accepted!" So here it goes.

* * *

A New Power

"Come here brat! just wait till i get my hands on you!" said an ANBU chasing a boy.

He was the prankster of Konoha, the one that would make a peaceful morning into a chaotic day, he was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki!.

"Haha What is the matter ANBU-san, can't catch a little boy?" mocked Naruto slapping his butt while jumping from roof to roof.

"That kid is so hard to get damn, i will be the laughing stock of all the headquarters once they know about this" the ANBU cursed under his breath.

Naruto turned in a corner and went into the sewers, the ANBU saw him and looked was reluctant to follow but his pride was bigger than the sewer smell.

"Oh just wait Naruto! once i get my hands on you...!" threatened the angry ANBU who was swimming through the sewer.

"What's the matter? don't you like the smell?" Naruto then found the next exit and got out to the street but just before he could get out he was grabbed by the ANBU who quickly pulled him down and started to beat the crap out of him.

Once the ANBU finished he just left him floating in the water, "Maybe that will drown him" said the ANBU with hope.

X 30 minutes later X

Naruto had been floating through the sewer, once he was conscious he tried to find his way out, but Konoha's sewer was just a labyrinth, there even be a treasure hidden there for all he knew and... " What is that?" something caught Naruto's attention.

It looked like an ancient shrine, there was a chest in the middle of the room near an altar "I knew there would be a treasure in this place"

Naruto opened the chest and found it empty, or it was almost empty.

"What is this?" he took an old mask, it looked green "must be pretty old" he blew a bit trying to clean it.

The mask gave a faint glow and Naruto felt tempted to put it on his face, he started getting it closer to his face and suddenly...

X Meanwhile in the superfice of Konoha X

The ANBU was on the rooftops trying to avoid people and get to the HQ for a good shower when suddenly he felt a massive amount of chakra coming from right behind him.

"What the hell?" He tried to find the source of said chakra but couldn't find anything.

"Where is this chakra coming from!" he looked over the roof to the street trying to find something when suddenly the sewer trapdoor went flying and a mini-tornado came out.

The ANBU got his weapon ready and once the mini-tornado stopped he took a look at whatever had come out of there.

Blonde spikes in hair, a yellow jacket and white shirt with yellow pants, but what caught the ANBU attention was his face, it was green and his eyes were red with slits, almost like an animal "Well that waaaas rather nasty! and talking about nasty" The weird man started spinning again and stopped.

The green dude was wearing nothing but a towel and had a sponge in the right hand, soap in the left one.

"I really need a shower!" He started rubbing hard with the soap and the sponge trying to get rid of the smell.

The ANBU saw the man moving his leg like a dog when he was rubbing his back.

"Hey you! Don't you know it's against the public order to do shameless act in plain sight and during the day!"

The green dude looked at the man who yelled at him "Wooo! a little bird told me to not take a bath! YOU ARE NASTY BIRD!" Yelled the man in the ear of the poor ANBU who was dizzy by the scream.

Eagle was about to say something when the green dude started spinning again.

"You smell too, lets get you clean!" The green dude covered Eagle while spinning and took his clothes off leaving him with nothing but boxers.

"Hmm, hearts and flowers! CUTE!" the green dude took a picture and before Eagle could do something his underwear was covering his eyes.

That thing gave him a WEDGIE " I feel humiliated" Eagle started crying while the weird man got out of there.

"I WILL CATCH YOU FREAK, REMEMBER MY WORDS, ONE DAY I WILL GET YOU AND YOU WILL BE SORRY! STUPID MASK!" yelled the man to the sky with tears in his eyes.

Konoha had a new prankster, but this one would turn the whole village upside down.

"Oh I WILL! HAHAHAHAHAHA! SSSSMOKING!"

* * *

And that is the introduction of my story, and Rose's challenge, this doesn't mean that i will let "The Rise of the New whirlpool" hanging in the air, to the contrary this means that I will be updating TWO stories, I hope you liked this little intro.

R&R!

See ya!


	2. Crazy!

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, thanks to Rose for the first commentary on this story and nolanv for the second review!

I'm going to try a different way of writing this story because it is comedy and it shouldn't be TOO explanatory, so if there is something wrong let me know!

* * *

Crazy!

A mini-tornado rushed through the village to the Hokage Tower, one of the ANBU that was on watch spotted it and rushed into the tower to inform the Third.

"Hokage-sama a strange object is coming this way!"

"What is it?" - he looked through the window but there was nothing, Fish looked too and was confused to see the street empty.

"But...I could have sweared..." said Fish

"Oh oh what are you looking for, tell me tell me tell meeee!" a green masked boy was jumping up and down in the Hokage's back.

"What are you doing! who are you and how did you get here!" Asked Fish

"I'm jumping up and down! I'm your son and I... well the last one you see, when a man and a woman love each other very very much they..."

"You can't be my son!" interrupted Fish.

"Bwaaaa! Daddy is being bad again! Jiji, do something!" the green boy started throwing a fit in the floor.

"I'm not your father!" yelled the ANBU.

"Can you explain yourself fish?" asked the Hokage

"You can't possibly believe that this...this..thing! is my son" Fish yelled the "thing" part.

"Well he does bear a resemblance with you" said the Hokage looking from the boy in the floor to the ANBU.

"I'm wearing a frigging mask!" Fish took out his mask.

"Hey! you are not my daddy!" the green boy stood up and started spinning.

"Ha!...told ya!...wait what are you..." the green boy gave him a wedgie

The Hokage wanted couldn't help but laugh.

"You liked that Jiji? Wait till i pull yours too!" after he said that the green boy give the Hokage a wedgie too.

"OH LOOK THEY HAVE RAINBOWS! HA HA HA!" and with that he spun out of the place not without leaving his sign in the Hokage's underwear.

"DAMN YOU KID!" yelled the Hokage and Fish just gave a snort.

"Now this isn't funny right?" asked Fish with sarcasm.

Fish looked through the window and saw that the Hokage's faces were now green, and below it had written "Mask was here!"

The Hokage fixed his clothes and called a full ANBU squad.

"Hunt down the Mask, he is going to pay for what he did! Those pranks had gone too far!"

The ANBU squad disappeared and started chasing boy the Mask

"Oh! but what do we have here! Lucy, Britney and Stacy! oh dear you look adorable!" the Mask went and put a hand on Lion's shoulder "But you definitely should wear make up! your lips looks so pale!"

Mask started spinning around him painting Lion's face and when the work was finished he took a picture.

"Beautiful!" yelled the Mask and noticed the other ANBUs laughing at Lion.

He started spinning again and trapped everyone changing their clothes into courtesans outfits.

"Now all of you looks adorable! Ha Ha Ha!" He spinned again and gave everyone a wedgie.

The Hokage, who had witnessed everything from his crystal ball just sighed and plopped in his chair.

"The paperwork for this is going to give me a headache"

X The next Morning X

"Damn! my head hurts, what the hell happened" Naruto woke up in his room "The only thing i can remember is being kicked by that stupid Fish and..." he suddenly remembered what happened after that.

"Thats right! I found a mask and then i got this awesome powers!" Naruto started searching for the mask until he spotted behind his bed.

"There you are, this thing is actually cool" said Naruto grabbing the mask, then he turned to the table and noticed the time.

"DAMN IT I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto changed his clothes and put the mask in his backpack

After running for a while he found a pink haired girl walking towards the school.

"Sakura-chan! wait for me!" Sakura turned to see who had called him and saw Naruto running to her, she ignored him and started walking away.

"Come on Sakura-chan don't be so cold!" Naruto walked beside her.

Sakura started getting annoyed by Naruto's company "Baka! don't walk close to me! I don't want people thinking wrong things about us! just get lost you freak!" Sakura yelled at Naruto and punched him in the head knocking him out.

A girl with dark-bluish hair and pale lavender eyes saw this and quickly ran to help Naruto "Sakura! you shouldn't be so mean with Naruto-kun he just wants to be your friend!"

Sakura turned to the girl "It takes another freak to defend their own kind i guess, don't go lecturing me got it? i don't want anything to do with you guys!" yelled Sakura and walked away.

Naruto woke up and saw Hinata treating his wound.

"Hinata-chan? where is Sakura-chan?" Hinata just shook her head

"I don't know why you love being smacked in the head so much Naruto-kun" Hinata finished treating Naruto and helped him to stand.

"I don't know...I just want to have friends" said Naruto.

Hinata gave a few steps and turned to Naruto "I am your friend Naruto-kun, and I would never hurt you that way" she gave him a smile.

Naruto blushed and started walking trying to avoid her eyes "Of course we are friends Hina-chan" said Naruto, He started running "Come on Hina-chan or we are going to be late!"

Hinata nodded and started running along Naruto to the school...

* * *

And this is the second chapter! sorry if these are a bit short, but I have been busy with work and studies and I barely have time for writing but I will try to make it up to everyone!.

Hope you liked It!

R&R!


	3. Payback!

Hey there! I'm back with more and I'm actually happy because "The Rise of the New Whirlpool" reached the 200 subscribers and 127 reviews yay!

Anyway here is the next chapter of Naruto: The mask

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Payback

Classes were boring for Naruto, all Iruka did was talk talk talk and bark, but hey he wasn't complaining, when lunchtime came he went to eat with Hinata, he really liked spending time with her, she was like the only one that didn't hit him every three seconds, his friend Shikamaru had told him to stop pursuing Sakura and start looking at Hinata instead, but Sakura was one of the most popular girls and he wanted her to be his friend.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?"

"Yeah Hina-chan I'm fine"

"Okay then let's go back to the classroom before Iruka sensei start yelling at us" She took his hand and started running

When they reached the classroom there was Sakura trying to get a date from Sasuke, Naruto decided to try his luck just once more and went to talk to her, Hinata just shook her head

"UGH JERK DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME!" Sakura pounded Naruto on the head and let him unconscious on the ground.

Hinata frowned and went to yell at Sakura "You didn't have to smack him so hard Sakura! he was just trying to be friendly!"

"Like I care what that loser wants, just tame your dog and don't let him come close to me got it Hyuga?"

Iruka entered the room to see the girls fighting and Naruto on the ground "What the hell happened here?"

Sakura told the sensei what Naruto had done and started to add her own version "...And then he grabbed me and wanted to..."

Ino started laughing "Get real Sakura, as if anyone would want to touch you, I mean yes Naruto is stupid but even he is NOT that stupid"

Everyone on the classroom started laughing at Sakura who just kicked Naruto to relief some embarrassment.

Naruto awoke with the kick and asked Hinata what happened, she was reluctant to tell him but Shikamaru told him what happened.

"I see, well it doesn't matter, its the last time I get close to her and Hina-chan I'm sorry you got in problems because of me"

"Anytime Naruto" she smiled at him and went to her seat.

Time passed and class ended, Naruto walked Hinata to her home were Hiashi waited for them.

"Hinata welcome back home, Naruto is good to see you would you like to come in and have tea with use, I would like to hear how was your day in school" Naruto nodded and entered the Hyuuga compound

Once inside a little girl came running to them "Onee-chan!"

"Hanabi-chan have you been a good girl?" Hinata hugged her little sister.

"YES! Did you bring me pokis?"

"Maybe, but you will have to wait after dinner to have them got it?"

"Yes!" Hanabi was a little hyperactive girl, she was jumping up and down singing something about pokis

"Anyway Naruto I have heard some amusing news, it looks like there is a new prankster with a green face on the town, and he pranked a full ANBU squad, the ANBU Fish and even the Hokage and the Hokage monument on the same day, they are still looking for him"

Naruto gave him a confused look "How strange I had a dream about something similar this morning but the last thing I remember is being punched and kicked by fish, I can't remember more than that" he didn't want to tell him about the mask he had found on the sewers, and it wasn't like it had something to do with this new prankster right?...right?

"I see well i guess it doesn't matter, they will catch him soon but what caught my attention was that the jutsus he used were kind of weird, he also spun very fast and created a distraction to complete his pranks"

"I see well I would like to meet this guy, he is obviously stealing my art!" Hiashi laughed at this

X In some place far away from there X

Certain blonde was walking when he suddenly felt a shiver crawling on his spine

"There was a certain shook on the balance"

X In another place X

A redhead was working on a puppet when he felt something similar "Why do I have the feeling that I really want to punch a blondie?"

X Back with Naruto X

"Anyway Hiashi-sama how was your day"

"It was pretty decent thank you, so tell me Naruto, when are you going to propose to my daughter? I'm waiting some grandsons you know?"

Hinata and Naruto blushed furiously

"Father! we are only friends"

"Yeah! and we are only kids we are 10 you know?"

Hiashi laughed at them and they continued talking until noon

"Well I better go home, Hiashi-sama thank you for today, it was great"

"My pleasure Naruto-san, take care"

Naruto nodded and walked out of there, he was near the front door when Hinata stopped him

"You were planning to go without saying bye? I'm hurt Naruto-kun" she kissed his cheek making him blush

"See ya tomorrow!" she quickly went back into the house not wanting to show her blushing face.

Naruto just put a hand on the cheek he had been kissed and started walking.

After a while he remembered the mask.

"Hmmm now what to do with you..." He looked at it and decided to put it on "...it wouldn't hurt right?"

He put on the mask and a strange sticky green liquid started to adhere to his face, and after some crazy spins...

"The Mask is back HA HA HA!"

Mask started spinning and found none other than Sakura Haruno on the way.

"Oh but what do we have here? A cute little lady?..." Sakura blushed and started freaking out.

"...I don't think so! Pink hair? really? didn't your mom taught you anything? GREEN IS THE NEW PINK! HA HA HA"

Mask spun over Sakura and when he stopped Sakura had her hair dyed green and instead of her long hair, she had a mohawk

"You look BE AU TI FUL! MUUUAAA" Mask (who had changed into french cloths) gave her a BIG kiss, actually he put all her face on his lips.

"Don't thank me, I did it for the sake of fashion"

and he spun away leaving a very angry and humiliated Sakura.

"Now what to do? the night is so young and there is so much to do!" He then noticed that there were some lights on the Hyuga compound

"Time to visit an angel" he spun to the window in a zoom, not even the guards noticed him.

"Knock knock!"

Hinata heard someone on the outside of her window and went to check out "Yeah? hmm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Oh! my princess that hurts! How could you forget your charming prince in so little time" Hinata stared at the weird creature for a moment and suddenly...for some sick reason she saw Naruto instead of the green guy in front of her

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ah princess you do remember me but please just call me Mask..." he got near and whispered in her ear "It's my nickname and it adds some mystery" he kissed her hear (a normal kiss or what you would call normal) and then got to her window.

"Well my love it was fun seeing you in nothing but your nighty cloth, but I have a fish looking for me and I need to catch him see ya" He gave her a kiss on the lips and zoomed away again leaving a dazzled Hinata.

"When I see him tomorrow I...I...I think I will ask him first and kiss him later" and with that she closed her window and went to sleep.

X Meanwhile X

"He must be near, I can smell him"

Fish was on the streets looking for Mask when...

"Hey! I'm not smelly I took a shower today!" Mask got near Fish and put a hand over his shoulder

"Now let's be clear pal...I don't like you and you don't like me so lets finish this on a manly way"

Mask took his position with a Cowboy custom and two kunais on each sides instead of pistols

Fish got confused by the outfit, but decided to play his little game just to catch him.

"On three we shoot! One...Two..." Fish put a hand on his Kunai and Mask gritted his teeth "...Three!" Fish launched the kunai but Mask was already behind him

"You lost HA HA HA" he gave Fish a wedgie and disappeared in the night.

"Curse you MASK! I WILL CATCH YOU ONE DAY!" yelled Fish trying to remove his underwear from his sight.

* * *

So how was it, liked it? loved it? hated it? give me your thoughts!

R&R!


	4. Idol

Hey there people! I'm here to bring you another chapter of the Mask...

Enjoy!

* * *

X Idol X

The next morning everyone had heard the news about the green dude that had pranked Fish and the new haircut he gave to Sakura...

"Hey look at that..." - "Yeah poor thing look at her hair" - "I think it suits her" - were many of the whispers on Sakura's way to school.

"Sakura! you finally decided to change your style, and I must say it really suits you forehead, now there is even more space to announce!"

"Shut it pig! once I find that stupid freak I'm going to kill him!"

"But seriously forehead I thought you were going to stay home and never show your face again"

"Well I tried but mom made me come anyway, she said that I needed to come school or I would never be a respectable ninja..."

X Meanwhile X

Certain blondie was on his way to school thinking about his weird dream...

"Man that was...I mean her lips were so soft..." Naruto was so busy thinking about it that he didn't noticed Hinata walking on his side

"So you have something else to say about what happened yesterday? because is obvious to me that you remember what you did"

Naruto freaked out and looked at her "Hina-chan don't scare me like that!...wait you mean it wasn't a dream?"

Hinata nodded "So I really kissed you?" Once again she nodded "And are you mad at me? because if you are then I swear that..." he couldn't continue because Hinata was kissing him.

Once they parted away Naruto looked dazed "wow...that was..." once again Hinata interrupted him with a kiss.

They stopped and Naruto smiled "So are you my girlfriend now?"

"I don't know...do you want me to be?"

"Yeah that would be awesome"

"Then yes, I am your girlfriend" Naruto started dancing and jumping like a fool until he remembered about the mask

"Anyway I have to figure out what the heck happened, I remember giving Sakura a new haircut but I don't remember doing it, it was like I was just watching someone else do it"

Hinata was confused by Naruto's words, then that means that he remembered everything but he didn't do it? it was kind of strange...

Naruto took out the mask and started playing with it

"This mask is awesome but how comes that I don't remember exactly what happened..."

"Maybe it reacts to what you want the most but you wouldn't do?"

"like how?"

"Well you know... like for example, you always wanted to kiss me but you didn't want to ruin our friendship?"

Naruto blushed at this "Well if you put it that way..."

They continued talking all the way to the school, once there they found Sakura with her new haircut "Hey! looking good Sakura! hahaha"

Everyone in the classroom started laughing and Sakura wanted to die

The door opened again and Sasuke entered the room, he looked around and noticed the new girl.

Sakura was about to say something when Sasuke suddenly approached her "Hey there are you new? What do you say if...I don't know...we have a spar after classes?" Sasuke winked at her and then went to take his seat.

All the other girls couldn't believe what had happened!

"Sasuke-kun why!" all the girls started to surround him and Sakura smirked triunfaly.

"Hmmm, you know Hina-chan it would be cool to have the Mask gave Sasuke-chan a little visit..."

Kiba overheard what Naruto said and went to them

"So you heard about the green dude?"

Naruto got curious and asked Kiba what he knew

"Well for starters he is my hero, I mean he pranked a whole ANBU squad, the Hokage, and there is people saying that Fish wants his head...I mean how many can mess with ANBU and get away with it? and not only once but three times in a row"

Shikamaru, Chouji and the others joined the group and started talking about the Mask.

Naruto looked at Hinata who smiled at him, he smiled back and decided to go and take a seat.

Classes went normally until they had to spar and Naruto got paired with Sasuke.

"I will make it quick Dobe"

"Shut up Teme!"

Iruka started the match and Naruto quickly went and kicked Sasuke on the face, Sasuke spun fast and returned the kick, Naruto tried to punch the Uchiha, but Sasuke dodged and kicked him on the head knocking him out.

"And that is what you get when you try to win against the best"

Hinata helped Naruto to the infirmary, once there Naruto punched the bed

"Why can't i win!"

Hinata went and hugged him "Don't worry, you will win one day, besides you are better than him on Ninjutsu, taijutsu is just not your thing"

Naruto returned the hug and remembered the mask, he took it and glanced at Hinata

"What are you planning Naruto-kun?"

"Well just a little revenge for the humiliation"

Hinata shook her head but smiled at his mischievous plan, she kissed him on the lips and after a while separated from him.

"I will go and check things over, and try to not kiss me while you are in that form okay? we don't want to raise suspicion"

Naruto nodded and waited until Hinata left the room, once he knew that she was back on the training ground he put on the mask.

"And I'm Back! HA HA HA, anyway why did she prohibited me to kiss her? well it doesn't matter I'll get her later, for now I have a duckie to hunt!" he took a shotgun and changed his clothes into a Hunter costume with a skunk hat.

Meanwhile on the gym...

"How is Naruto?" asked Iruka to Hinata while watching the match between Kiba and Shikamaru

"He is fine, though he would most likely have his revenge"

Iruka chuckled at this, then noticed that Shikamaru had already won the match, he was about to call the day when suddenly they heard a weird noise, something like a BANG!

"I got the duck! nobody touch it! is mine!" Mask yelled and grabbed Sasuke from the neck of the shirt.

Sasuke was trying to get out of his grip but the guy was incredibly strong. Everyone noticed the hole on Sasuke's hair...

"Oh look I got his butt! HA HA HA" Mask put Sasuke down and gave him a wedgie.

"Who are you and what do you want with my student!" asked Iruka.

Mask was now on a military costume "Sir! the duck was trying to escape SIR!" he yelled the last sir on Iruka's ear.

Sasuke noticed the hole on his hair and started panicking "my...my hair... MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! HOW DARE YOU TO DO THI TO BEAUTIFUL ME!" He charged against mask only to be dodged

"UHH little ducky butt wanna play? THEN LETS PLAY!" Mask changed into a Karate costume

"What is that? you look ridiculous!" said the Uchiha

"And you look girly! you need make up" Mask said in a gayish

He spun around Sasuke and once he was finished Sasuke had a strong green lip gloss and some blush on his cheeks.

"AH!" What did you DO TO ME!" Sasuke panicked and got out of the academy crying

"HA HA HA...little girl" Mask gave Iruka a wedgie and winked to Hinata.

"Well excuse me kidos but mommy is calling and I need to buy the milk!" He spun out of the place leaving everyone laughing at what had happened.

* * *

And what do you think? I hope you liked this chapter as much as I had fun writing it...

see ya later guys and remember R&R!


	5. Time for a Dime

Hey there people! I'm sorry for the delay I have some problems and well... I hope you are all fine and having a good day, now I'm not gonna digress any longer.

Here is the story!

* * *

X Time for a dime X

The Mask had left the school and was now trying to find something to do "Hmmm what to do? there is always the possibilities of going to the public bath and take a peek"

He was about to go when Fish passed on the next street "Or maybe I will have a little fun!"

He started to spin and got behind Fish on a blink disguised as a debt collector "Hey there mister! I have come for the money!"

Fish was about to turn around but Mask stopped him "Oh no don't try to look at me, you know who I am, but you wouldn't want to know what is this little thing near your head right?"

Fish started to panic, he couldn't remember any recent debt and this guy had attached tag on his head, probably a explosive one.

"I...I already put the money on the mail!" said Fish trying to get out of the situation.

"Oh don't think i was born yesterday mister! now tell me WHERE IS THE MONEY!" yelled Mask on his ear.

Fish heard a strange sound, probably a timer on the paper bomb, he started to piss himself "Please! I beg you! I don't have your money! waaaa!" Fish started to cry when the little shh was closer to his ear.

"Then prepare to be punished" said the Mask, he made fish spin and dressed him like a hooker, and gave him a wedgie.

"HA HA HA! You never cease to amaze me IDIOT!" yelled Mask and then disappeared with a poof. (yeah, a poof... okay i get dizzy with all the spins!...nevermind)

"I'm going to catch you one day Mask and that day you will pay dearly for what you have done to ME!" yelled Fish getting the attention of whoever was walking on the street.

X Meanwhile X

Sasuke bought a wig "I can't believe he did this to me! my beautiful hair ruined!" he started crying and ran all the way to the Uchiha compound where he found the mohawk girl waiting for him.

"I'm not on the mood right now" said Sasuke sniffing and rubbing his eye.

Sakura hugged him and patted his back "I feel your pain, he did the same to me".

Sasuke hugged her back and both of them started to cry, Sakura helped Sasuke into the compound still crying.

X With Hinata X

She entered the Hyuga compound and found his father on the garden "Hey dad I'm back"

Hiashi smiled and nodded "You look happy, did anything good happen?"

"Well Naruto finally found the guts to ask me out" said Hinata smiling

Hiashi chuckled at this "Well it was about time, I mean you have liked the boy since you were 4"

Hinata blushed and played with her fingers "Stop teasing me Otou-san, anyway I'm going to get ready for practise"

With that Hinata went to her room, she took off her shirt and was about to take off her pants when suddenly...

"Oh my dear aren't we going a bit too fast? I mean it was only yesterday when we had our first kiss" said Mask into Hinata's ear making her scream.

"Wh-What are you doing here? Naruto get out of my room I need to change!" said Hinata in an angry whisper.

"You are not fun my princess, I only came to see you...though I saw a lot more of you than I usually do" there was a pervert grin forming on his face.

Hinata smirked "I knew you were a pervert, anyway get out I have to change and I have practice with m y father so I can't play with you, go and annoy anyone else, maybe fish?"

Mask put a bored expression "Meh I already did, it was kind of funny seeing him dressed like a...sexy girl..."

"Yeah but you do remember that whenever he is mad at you, which is almost 90% of the time, he will make the full ANBU headquarters to follow you" said Hinata giggling at Mask's happy face.

"I think I have an idea!" Mask got out of there leaving Hinata alone, she was about to get changed when mask entered again "I almost forgot hi hi hi" he gave Hinata a kiss and went out again.

Two guards entered Hinata's room without announcing themselves "Hinata-sama are you okay?"

Hinata covered herself and screamed again, Hiashi heard this and quickly went to Hinata's room but caught the two guards on her door.

"What happened here? Hinata why did you scream?" asked Hiashi with a lifted brow.

Hinata was still covering herself and screamed again "Kyaa! you perverts! get out now!" she started throwing things at them while they tried to excuse themselves.

Hiashi got angry at the guards and once they were out of reach from Hinata's fury he started to yell at them "What the hell where you doing on my daughter's room?"

The two guards swallowed hard "Well sir, we saw a green blur go into Hinata-sama room and..."

Hiashi heard what happened and started to think that maybe his daughter knew who might this prankster be.

X With Mask X

Fish had already dressed into his uniform again, but he had been received with odd looks and laughs in the headquarters, and he could swear that the one who slapped his butt was Lizard.

His squad was currently looking for Mask, but then Lion got an idea "Hey Fish, why don't you walk on the street alone and we follow you from the shadows?"

"Why?" asked Fish confused by this.

"Well whenever you are walking alone on the streets he always appears to give you a wedgie, I thought he would appear if you were alone" explained Lion

Fish smirked at Lion's idea "Yeah that might actually work, and once we capture him we will take our revenge for everything he had done to us! hahaha HAHAHAHA" Fish started laughing like a maniac.

After a few minutes of walking on the streets alone someone tackled him to the ground "Daddy! I missed you! where have you been? where is mommy?" said a little kid with a green face.

"Mask!" Fish tried to catch him but the kid quickly dodged, he was about to give Fish a wedgie when suddenly he was caught by the others.

"HAHAHAHA I got you! I finally got YOU! HAHAHAHA!" Fish started laughing again.

Mask just looked at him and started laughing too "HA HA HA!"

Fish stopped laughing and ordered the others to start registering him, Lion searched on his pockets "Huuma shuriken...Explosive tags...Ninja wire...The Hokage...What the hell were you doing there Hokage-sama?" The Hokage fell to the ground on fetal position with a very horrified face "mommy...make them go away...mommy" said the poor Kage crying and sucking on his thumb like a baby.

Lion ignored him and continued "...a picture of Fish's girlfriend?"

Fish took the photo, it showed an almost naked girl with an ANBU mask on and covering herself with a message on the side _Call me again tiger_. This made Fish furious but Mask only laughed "Come on! I thought you had sense of humor! after all she is YOUR girlfriend!"

Fish punched mask on the...jewels "Take him Ibiki, he will know what to do with this crazy bastard"

Mask started crying "NO! NO! I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy! I'm nuts!" he started spinning and the ANBU had to let go after they were given wedgies, he started walking towards Fish like a hunter to his pray, Sarutobi saw him coming and ran away from there.

Fish started to back away "wait! don't do it! I'm an ANBU and...no no wait! not that please! NOOOO!"

* * *

What happened to Fish? why was the Kage on Mask´s pocket? well I don't know but it looked like a good idea at the time anyway I hope you liked it!


End file.
